


The Brothers Winchester

by thorkiship18



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Archery, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Childhood Trauma, Diabetic Dean Winchester, Good Parent John Winchester, Good Parent Mary Winchester, Hansel and Gretel Elements, M/M, Magic-Users, Mute Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Protective Siblings, Sam Winchester Has PTSD, Telepathic Bond, Warrior Dean Winchester, Werewolves, Witch Mary Winchester, Witch Sam Winchester, Witches, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester have been through hell and back.After their parents were brutally murdered in front of them by a Dark Witch, they were kidnapped and tortured vigorously. Eventually, the two brothers got the upper hand, defeating the Witch and reclaiming their lives.While their childhood was destroyed, however, something else was born that day. The will to do what's right by others, to protect those who cannot protect themselves.And so, years later, Sam and Dean decided to help those in need using their particular sets of talents. Faced against an unending army of darkness, the two brothers become closer, fighting to keep each other alive no matter the cost.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! Just in time for the Halloween season! Yay! So, I should start off by saying that I once wrote a fic just like this called "Sam and Dean: Witch Hunters" (which has since been deleted) that was based on the 2013 film "Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters". I scrapped it because I wanted it to be bigger and better. While this version of the story borrows some stuff from the movie, I was inspired by other works as well. Enjoy!
> 
> (Side note: I do intend to update this, hang tight.)

_Once upon a time in the very distant future, there was a woman named Mary. She was a beautiful maiden with golden, blonde hair and blue eyes that pierced through the very soul. The young woman was kind, thoughtful, and extremely intelligent towards all who met her. Mary did, however, hide an enormous secret. She came from a family of Witches._

_The land in which she lived in were not too keen on those who were born with the gift of Magic. Moreover, dangerous beasts roamed their world such as Vampires, Werewolves, Demonic apparitions and all other sorts of mystical beings. Fear ran rampant in the hearts of the people, so much so that they killed all that they did not fully understand. Mary was a White Witch, practicing Light Magic in peace. She was different than her counterparts, the dreaded and vile Dark Witches who studied Black Magic to perform obscene, macabre rites._

_Mary lived at the edge of a small village, mostly keeping to herself unless visited by an ailing individual. She used her Light Magic in secret to heal the sick, brewing potions and casting spells to fortify and strengthen them once more. Those who came in contact with her held her secret close to themselves, never telling a single soul. For that, Mary was grateful._

_On one sunny morning in spring, Mary walked barefoot in the forest that came close to her home. She was determined to find an ancient flower that bloomed every 13 years. Estius. Her plan was to harvest the plant, and grind it up to put into a potion to ease the suffering of Miss Evers from the neighboring village. The elderly woman was in pain, and this plant would allow her to live out her final days in bliss, not agony._

_Whilst traipsing through the woods, Mary suddenly heard a rather loud wail coming from the east, the direction she was headed. It was from an animal; she knew it was hurt. Quickly and quietly, Mary ran through the forest, dodging trees and jumping over fallen branches to investigate the sound. She soon arrived in a clearing, bearing witness to a sad sight. Mary saw a deer laying down on the ground in distress. An arrow had struck him in the side, mortally wounding him. The one who attacked the animal was standing over it, back to her with a bow in hand and arrows slung over his back. Mary accidentally stepped on a twig, and alerted the man to her presence. He swiftly turned around, firing an arrow in Mary's direction._

_Luckily for her, she was able to deflect the shot just in time, making it to stab into the tree next to her. Finally able to see the aggressor clearly, Mary discovered that he was, undoubtedly, handsome. With a full head of dark hair and a matching beard, the man stood before her like an impressive sculpture. By the look of his clothes, Mary presumed he was a Hunter looking for either a meal or enough money to purchase a meal._

_Regardless, when the Hunter looked into her gorgeous eyes, he lowered his bow, mouth opening in shock at her beauty and otherworldly power. Mary, who was concerned for the deer's life, quickly brushed by the Hunter, bending down to comfort it. She shushed the creature as it huffed and moaned in pain, petting its head. Carefully, Mary pulled out the arrow that struck the deer, tossing it aside._

_"Do not be afraid," Mary said, smiling. "I'm right here. I'll help you."_

_Mary sighed deeply, closing her eyes and placing both hands on the deer's terrible wound. She furrowed her brow, concentrating all her power into one powerful spell. She said the words outloud._

_"Dinyis fentestas estiah, vermosi ulahnya, et fi!"_

_The Hunter stared wide eyed at the scene before him, watching as a white light shone from Mary's hands and into the deer's wound. He took a step forward, curious to see what would happen. As Mary finished her chant and took her hands away, the Hunter was surprised to discover that the deer had been healed through the power of Magic. The animal jumped up, quickly darting back into the woods where it could continue to live out the rest of its life. Mary soon stood up, turning back around to face the Hunter who struggled to find the correct words to utter._

_"Are you a Witch?" he said to her._

_Mary simply ignored his question, walking around the clearing, looking for the Estius flower. "Animals have souls and can feel just as the rest of us. If you must hunt them, please do so quickly and painlessly."_

_"My apologies, miss. I...I was only..."_

_"I know what you were doing. It seems you'll have to hunt elsewhere for your prize."_

_"I have you to thank for that," the Hunter smiles. "You and your Magic. I've never seen that before. Can you just resurrect anything?"_

_"It wasn't a resurrection spell," Mary corrected with a smile. "For the deer had not died. It was only wounded, so I healed it."_

_"So you are a Witch!"_

_"Quite."_

_The Hunter bowed his head with his hand over his heart as a sign of respect. Mary watched him, intrigued. "Forgive me, milady. I hope you accept my humble apology. I would hate for you to strike me down with the arcane forces of Magic."_

_Mary giggled, unable to contain it. It wasn't as if she had never been in the presence of a hunter or a man before, but that particular hunter/man sent tiny little butterflies swirling around into the pit of her stomach. Mary wrestled with her thoughts as she attempted to locate the rather elusive flower. If she were like her Dark Witch sisters, she would have seduced the Hunter, led him into her home, killed him, and eaten his heart sustain her youth._

_Fortunately, Mary was a good woman, always was. Instead, she walked across the clearing until they were face to face, both staring into the other's eyes. Mary admired the man's features, studying every single curve, crevice, and wrinkle she could find in his face. The Hunter did the same, lips parted and eyes flitting back and forth to take in every detail._

_She hadn't known, then, that he would be the one._

_The one she would fall in love with and marry._

_"John," the Hunter said aloud, grabbing Mary's hand. "My name is John."_

_She squeezed his hand, feeling his spiritual energy. A pure soul. "Mary."_

_John smiled._

****

_In month of January, at the dead of Winter, Dean Winchester was born._

_There had been many tries on their part, but Witches are not so fertile. Sometimes once is enough, sometimes there may have to be multiple tries. Other times...some people do not get so lucky. Mary and John were ones who had to try multiple times, and they succeeded. They knew the dangers of having an offspring, but it was what they both wanted._

_Besides, when Dean was born, he was as tough as they came. Mary tapped into his spiritual energy and saw that he was as human-like as his father. Though there was a small trace of Magic within him, Dean would not be able to cast. That seemed to placate their fears somewhat. When he was born, Dean was named after Mary's mother, Deanna. Of course, John was apprehensive about this, yet warmed up significantly as time went on._

_Dean was a strong babe, gripping his father's finger with a tight grasp. Even then, John knew his son would be a fantastic warrior in his adulthood. He just couldn't wait to teach Dean how to use a bow. John often sat daydreaming on how his son's life would be in the future. He could be anything he wanted! A blacksmith, a sword for hire, even a soldier if he so desired. One thing was certain for Dean, however._

_When the boy got to the age where children learned to speak, Dean asked for a little brother._

_Mary and John were surprised, unsure on how to proceed. And yet, as often as they tried to distract and deflect his adorable demands, Dean always asked, persisting. Sure as ever, Mary knew she wanted another child despite John's apprehension. Dean was a lonely child with no one to play with; there were no children in the village they lived near. The decision came one night as Dean slept. John agreed, caving in._

_And so, in May, right in the middle of Spring, Samuel Winchester was born._

_Samuel was a curious and precocious babe, clearly understanding all that was happening around him at such a young age. Very much so, Samuel was the opposite of little Dean. When he was born, Mary peered into eyes, and knew right away that her youngest was just like her._

_He had the gift of Magic._

_In addition to that, Mary sensed that he would one day be stronger than her and 10 powerful Witches combined. The thought excited her, causing her to be enthusiastic about the future. However, John Winchester was not as electrified as his wife. It wasn't safe having 2 White Witches under the same roof, especially with Samuel's cries causing small earthquakes and hailstorms._

_In order to protect his family from persecution, John moved them deeper into the forest, building a new, comely home for them to settle into, right in the clearing where he and Mary fell in love. Dean was thrilled, to say the least. It gave him enough room to play around in the woods, chasing rabbits and catching butterflies. It also allowed Mary to cast her spells and raise her children in peace._

_And as the children grew, so did their love for one another. Dean was always so gentle with Samuel, teaching him how to jump and to do cartwheels in the grass with his small, stubby limbs. Mary watched quietly as her boys enjoyed each other. Her fondest memory was when, instead of walking towards John when he first learned how to walk, Samuel veered off and darted towards Dean's open arms. His very first words were, in fact, "Dee Dee"._

_Their bond was unmatched; Dean protected Samuel from invisible monsters during playtime, even sharing his snacks with his younger brother when he desired. Eventually, Dean had taken to calling him "Sammy", an affectionate nickname. The pair grew together and, despite the 4 year difference between them, were the best of friends. Additionally, because of the Magic running through his veins, Samuel frequently held private conversations with Dean in his mind, calling it "The Chain."_

_Life within the Winchester family was perfect...until one fateful night in Summer._

_Mary had a strange feeling for many sleepless nights; she knew danger was approaching, and fast. With no way of knowing what was around the corner, Mary casted a protection spell around her children in their sleep that shielded them from Black Magic. She was determined to shelter them from the evils in the world._

_However, evil came knocking on their front door when, out of the blue, a Dark Witch attacked the family. It was what Mary had been sensing all along: the stench of foul, hellish Black Magic. The Dark Witch's appearance was disgusting. Her skin was becoming gray, her lips darker than the night, and her hair dull and lifeless. Mary then realized why she was their, and with John, she stood in the Witch's way to protect her children._

_The Witch attacked with her Magic, stunning John and forcing Mary to confront her. But it wasn't enough. Using methods unheard of, the Dark Witch overpowered both Mary and John, killing the pair in a gruesome display of power. With no one left to protect the children, the Witch stole them into the night, abducting them from their home._

_She brought them to her decrepit cottage where she locked them away as her prisoners. The Witch spoke with herself and taunted them often, talking as if she were physically ill._

_"The babes are unprotected now," she said. "I haves 'em, gonna treats 'em, give 'em lots and lots of yummy yummys! Hehehe! My spells won't work on the babes, I must go the old fashioned way, hmm?"_

_Dean was only 12 years old, but he knew of the danger he was in. He fought against the iron bars that prevented him from escaping, rattling the chains that bound his hands together. He saw Sammy across from him, crying wildly, sobbing and calling for Dean. Dean would always calm him, assuring the child that they were going to get put, that someone would come looking for them._

_But no one did._

_Days faded into weeks and into months as the brothers were tormented and tortured relentlessly by the Witch. She forced Dean to consume mass quantities of sweets, causing him to become sick frequently. The beatings Sammy suffered from the Witch left Dean's heart in pieces. He was always made to watch, always forced to gaze into Sammy's tearful eyes as she whipped him, striking him over and over until he was red and bruised. Over time, Sammy's screams quieted, and then he stopped speaking out loud altogether, broken._

_Dean didn't understand. If she had wanted them dead, why wait so long? Why not just kill them right away? Then, one morning, he discovered the reason during one of the Witch's madness inducing tirades._

_She was preparing a ritual that took months to prepare, a ritual that would allow her to retain her beauty and vitality. All she needed were a few select ingredients, a particular day, and the hearts of children._

_Understandably, Dean was very eager to get out and away from her. He thrashed in his cage, growling like an animal, anything to be free. Most days, when she wasn't beating him, the Witch would have Sammy do her chores around the cottage with the threat of cutting off his hands if he did not comply. On the morning of the ritual, as the Witch prepared, Dean pleaded with Sammy using the connection they shared to survive, to do whatever it took to get out while he still could._

_Rallied by his brother, Sammy finally decided to take a stand. Before the ritual started, the Witch demanded for him to start up the oven for the latest batch of sweets to be fed to Dean. Sammy complied, piling the goods into the oversized oven. Whilst her back was turned and she was bending down, however, Sammy struck her over the head 3 times with a cast iron skillet. He then grabbed the keys to Dean's cage from her body. Soon, Sammy freed Dean who grinned, grabbing his little brother for a long overdue hug. Sammy hugged him back, not realizing that the Witch was recovering from the attack._

_She coughed and groaned in pain, causing the brothers to turn towards her in shock. She looked more worse for wear than usual, black, disgusting blood flowing out of the wound on he head. The Witch struggled to stand properly, wobbling something fierce. Without thinking, Dean surged forward, shouting at the top of his lungs. He shoved his shoulder into the Witch's body, sending her flying into the searing hot oven where she screamed._

_As Dean wrestled to close the heavy oven door, the Witch's arm popped out, attempting to hinder his efforts. Sammy watched on in fear as the Witch grappled with his brother, choking him nearly to death. Scanning his surroundings, his eyes landed on the Witch's favorite cleaver. Something snapped within Sammy, and with fire in his belly and hatred coursing through his entire body, he summoned the cleaver to his hand with nothing but the sheer power of his mind._

_Perplexed, Sammy frowned, rushing over to help his brother against the Witch. With another shout. Sammy raised the cleaver high, striking the Witch in her arm with it. He raised it again and again, each time shouting until he lopped it off where it fell to the floor, motionless. Using it to their advantage, Sammy helped Dean close the oven door, sealing it shut with the lock. Through the small window that allowed them to peer inside, they watched triumphantly as the Witch burned alive, shrieking._

_With the threat eliminated, Dean embraced his little brother again before the doors to the cottage burst open. The intruders were revealed to be men who lead a search party looking for missing children from a few villages over. Apparently, the Witch had had some rather unsuccessful attempts at finishing her ritual before, vying to murder the children she captured prior to the boys. Before the brothers could celebrate their small victory, Dean collapsed, laying still on the floor. Sammy cried for him, shaking him and begging for him to wake. It was all in vain._

_They were separated that day with Sam being carted away by one group of men, and Dean with the other. Believing his brother was dead, Sam wailed._

_It wouldn't be until years later when Sam was 14 that he discovered that his brother yet lived._

_After destroying the Dark Witch that tormented them, Sam was taken in by childless couple many miles away. He didn't speak to them no matter how nice or loving they claimed to be; Sam wanted nothing to do with them...or anyone for that matter. Silence was his only salvation. The sting from losing Dean was still too great. He was his life, his everything, his last living family member. And he was gone just like that._

_In truth, Dean had only fainted due to acquiring "Sweet Sickness" from eating the Witch's sweets._

_On a night as bland as any other, Sam had heard a strange noise coming from his window; it sounded like a pebble being thrown at the glass. He went to check on the source of the noise, only to discover someone who he had thought was dead. Dean beamed up at Sam with a bright, toothy grin in the darkness, happy to see him._

_Sam was floored. He had no idea if what he was seeing was true of not, but he was convince once Dean spoke to him through The Chain. It was really him. He was alive. He looked a lot older than the last time Sam saw him, but then again, so did Sam._

_"Come with me," Dean said wordlessly through The Chain. "Let's go home."_

_It didn't take much for Sam to get on board. He packed a bag for himself, and took one last look upon his room before climbing out of the window and into Dean's arms for the first time in years. Reunited once again, the brothers headed west, catching up on their lives so far._

_Dean had been taken to an apothecary in the mountains for treatment after their ordeal with the Dark Witch. He tried to escape for days as they cared for him, even going so far as to fight them to try and search for his brother. No one could tell them where Sam was, forcing Dean to act for himself. After successful treatment, he set off on his search. With the looming threat of Sweet Sickness ever present, Dean was given a list of ingredients to make a serum that would stabilize him; the healer of the apothecary made sure to give him this._

_Sam listened to Dean as he told him that he never stopped looking for him, scouring half the country for years until he got so much as a hint regarding his whereabouts. In time, Dean got a hint about a boy who wouldn't speak in Ellinwood as well as reports of unexplained earthquakes. Dean knew right then and there that it was Sam, and that he had to get him back._

_For days, the pair traveled together, eventually making their way back to the cabin in the woods that used to be their childhood home. Dean was the first to enter, recognizing Sam's apprehension and reluctance to go inside. After some time collecting himself, Sam joined him. The brothers both gazed around at the sorry state of their former home, seeing it in utter disarray. The bodies of their parents had been long forgotten, picked clean by rodents and predators of the forest. There was nothing left of John and Mary Winchester._

_Whilst Dean examined his father's bow, Sam branched off until he stumbled upon a secret doorway in his parents' bedroom. Calling Dean over, they both entered the secret passageway that led them in a den underground. Stepping into the den, a series of candles began to light up by themselves, showing that the place in question was Magic._

_Inspecting the den further, Sam and Dean came to realize that they were in their mother's secret shrine. All White Witches had them, she once told Sam. A place where people like her could meditate and hone their skills as well as pray to whatever higher being is out there._

_There were tons of paranormal paraphernalia lying around. Nothing had been touched for years. The one thing that stood out to Sam, though, was a book in the middle of an altar near the wall. He walked toward it, taking it in his hand. He read over the pages carefully, coming to yet another realization._

_"This was mother's book," Sam said through The Chain, handing the book to Dean. "This is her handwriting."_

_Dean scanned the book carefully, nodding. "There's pages full of spells, and Magical creatures and how to defeat them. She knew so much about everything from Vampires and Darklings to the ways of warding off Black Magic. I miss her...I miss them both."_

_"She tried so hard to save us from the evil in the world."_

_"Yes, she did..."_

_Dean got an idea then. It probably wasn't his best idea in many, many years, but it wouldn't hurt him to run it by his brother. He closed the book, handing it back to Sam._

_"And what if we could save others from that same evil?" Dean suggested._

_Sam swallowed, blinking in astonishment. "What do you mean?"_

_"I mean...we could go out into the world, saving people from the dangers that lurk in the shadows. Hunt the hunters, destroy monsters."_

_"Dean, that's insane! How could we ever do something like that? Look at us. We have no home, no parents, no money, no anything! We're...nothing."_

_Dean frowned. He wasn't going to let it go so easily._

_"Take a look around, Sammy. We were never nothing. We were always something. Our mother was the greatest White Witch of all time and our father was an expert marksman. Their blood is coursing through our veins right now! I have our father's strength and skill, you have our mother's conviction and Magic. We can use that. We'll work together. We have each other, right? Isn't that all that matters?"_

_"I guess you're right, but..." Sam looked at his big brother, unsure of himself. "I don't know how to control it. Mother said she would help me, and now..."_

_"It pains me to say it...but she's gone. It's just us now, and it's up to you to control it. We have her book, we have her spells; the rest is in your hands." Dean stopped for a moment, thinking back on their horrid ordeal. "You know what I thought about in that apothecary besides you? I thought about how many other Dark Witches are out there sneaking children away and using them for their own sick, twisted needs. We barely got out through the skin of our teeth. Other children won't be so lucky. We gotta do it for them, Sammy. We have to save the innocents, because no one else will. Trust in this...trust in me."_

_There was obvious hesitation in Sam's eyes as he pondered over Dean's suggestions. Could he control the wild Magic within him? It was a possibility. Could he put in the effort to learn offensive and defensive spells to protect them? Perhaps._

_Could he save captured children with his older brother and avenge the ones who never made it out of a Dark Witch's clutches?_

_Absolutely._

_Sam glanced around the den some more, collecting crystals, wooden charms, and jars of plant based ingredients to put into his bag. He stared at Dean with a small smirk, speaking to him aloud for the first time in years._

_"We've got work to do."_


	2. The Chain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with the hits! Enjoy!

**Years Later...**

She runs through the dark woods, clothes in tatters and sobbing profusely. Tears stain her cheeks as she hears the beast drawing closer, rushing through the brush, no doubt catching onto her scent.

It was meant to be a fun night out with her one true love, but instead it has become a sudden nightmare from Hell!

Fillip is dead, having been devoured and torn limb from limb by the beast of these woods. They didn't want to believe that such a thing existed in the confines of their little hamlet, but they were horribly wrong. Juliette only wanted to find a quiet space where she and Fillip could finally consummate their love for one another! Their parents had been trying to separate the two of them for many months, but they haven't been successful. And with the town on edge because of the rumors of the wild creature loose in the woods, things haven't been easy for the young couple.

However, the rumors are true.

There _is _a feral beast in the forest, and it has been killing any unlucky passerby it can find.  
Juliette has seen the monster up close and personal; it's hairy, seven foot tall, and possesses razor sharp teeth and claws that could sever a whole tree from its trunk. The sheer brutality it displayed upon Fillip was nightmare inducing in itself. The poor boy never stood a chance.

Juliette runs in the dark, quietly ducking under a thick tree that would definitely give her more cover. She whimpers, covering her mouth and feeling the cold metal of Fillip's ring touch her lips; he gifted it to her before his untimely demise. She truly did love him.

The beast's heavy footsteps sound in the night.

It knows she has stopped.

The unnatural growls she hears frightens her, but she stays still no matter what. Sweat forms on her forehead the longer she idles, terrified of being caught by the vicious monster. Juliette crouches down into the dirt, making herself seem smaller than she actually is. If she stays perfectly still, it won't get her, right? It's dark out, so it's best not to give herself away by making noise or drawing in unwanted attention.

It's a long, arduous game of cat and mouse as the beast sniffs around the environment, attempting to locate its prey. Juliette remains rooted to the spot as the creature stays close by, scouting the area. After a time, however, the footsteps fade away, and everything falls silent in the forest. Only then is she able to breathe, gasping for the air she didn't know she was holding in. What feels like an hour passes by before Juliette finally gains a modicum of courage to stand. In her bloodstained and rundown clothes, she pokes her head from around the tree, inspecting her surroundings.

Finding herself in the clear, Juliette breathes a sigh of relief, not knowing that the beast that has been giving chase is right behind her. When she turns around, she's unpleasantly surprised by its sudden appearance, screaming at the top of her lungs whilst falling back onto the grown. The beast has the face of a wolf, yet more ferocious and deadly. It stands on its hind legs; very tall, very imposing. The creature roars, gearing up to devour her as well.

Juliette throws her hands up in a vain attempt at shielding herself from harm, pleading with the beast to spare her.

"Hey!" someone yells in the darkness.

Juliette and the wolf both glance to the right, searching for the voice...only to find two men standing close together, faces shrouded by the night. From what she can make out, Juliette notices one with a sword and arrows strapped to his lower back while the other simply carries nothing but a small satchel.

What are they doing here?

****

They've found it. Finally. It only took them a few grueling hours.

Sam stumbled the boyfriend's body a while back, or what was left of it. Poor thing. Almost made Sammy throw up his dinner. Even after all this time, he isn't used to seeing that much blood and gore. It's okay...because Dean is always there to soothe him with simple head touches and small kisses. He's so gentle with Sam, never being anything but.

They've been in this valley for less than a day, but Dean already hates it. When Sam caught wind that a town was possibly being plagued by a Werewolf, Dean immediately packed their bags and headed west. They just got back from a pretty nasty job involving a few Wendigos preying on miners that resulted in Sam getting slashed across the back. One of the worst things Dean has ever seen in his life. It reminded him of when they were kids, when he saw the Witch beating Sam. Dean snapped, taking out the Wendigos arrows laced with flame powder.

No one hurts his Sammy and lives to tell the tale. No one.

And so, before them, the Werewolf snarls, abandoning his quest to devour the young girl. It instead focuses its attention on the two of them, allowing the girl to scurry away to a relatively safe spot.

_"He's angry..."_ Sam transmits into Dean's mind.

Dean chuckles. "Time to put a rabid mutt down."

The Werewolf howls at the full moon, throwing its head back. While it's distracted, Dean digs into one of the pouches in his father's old hunting coat, pulling out a small, round metal ball with a small button protruding from the shape. Dean clicks it once before tossing the ball at the savage beast with all his might. The monster catches the metal device before it can strike him in the face, growling low in its throat.

It examines the device, clenching it in its hand before--

_Boom!_

The small, metal ball explodes in the Werewolf's grasp, forcing it to recoil and squeal in excruciating pain. Looking upon the monster, the brothers see that Dean's latest invention has indeed become a success, completely obliterating the Werewolf's right hand.

He calls it _The Silver Blast._

Sam doesn't seem to think it's a very creative name, but Dean has to disagree. It's a grenade full of silver pieces of dust and shrapnel that hurt _a lot _when detonated. It took Dean many long sleepless nights perfecting the device.

What matters is that it actually works, something that makes Sam grin happily beside Dean. Nothing beats a smile coming from those lips, not even a good brew after a grand hunt.

With the Werewolf incapacitated for the time being, Dean unsheathes the blade slung across his back. The silver sword shines in the moonlight, blessed by Sammy's Magic to do wonders against all manner of evil creatures; he's etched mystical runes along the blade and hilt of the sword. However, this unassuming weapon is more than just a sword.

Dean flexes his wrist once, activating the mechanism that allows the sword to transform into an elegant, silver short bow. Thanks to Sam's smarts and Dean's tinkering, they managed to engineer this weapon from the remains of their father's bow. Dean smirks as he readies an silver-tipped arrow, quickly firing it off at the Werewolf.

The beast dashes out of the way in time, darling wolfishly at the pair prior to dashing off into the woods.

"Dammit!" Dean swears, preparing to nock yet another arrow. "Sammy, he's getting away!"

Sam runs after it, much to Dean's chagrin. _"No, he's not!"_

Sam scoops up some dirt as he dashes after the monster, reciting a spell out loud.

"Fermiostis laeteltis en fiaera!"

His eyes flash white as the spell activates, causing the ground to tremble and quake beneath them. As the Werewolf runs away, thick roots from the ground spring out from underneath, slithering after the beast faster than it can get away. Soon enough, the roots capture the Werewolf by each of its limbs, slowing it down considerably to an abrupt halt. The animated roots keep the monster restrained in place, bringing it down to its knees. Of course, the beast fights back against Sam's Magic, but it's in vain. It isn't strong enough to break free.

Eventually, Dean catches up to Sam and the two of them look down at the murderous creature.

"Bad dog," quips Dean as he switches back to his sword. He holds it high, swinging it down until he slices the Werewolf's head off. "Stay."

As Dean puts his BowBlade away, Sam rolls his eyes silently beside him. _"Dog puns are never as clever as you make them out to be."_

"I don't know, Sammy, maybe you're just a little _ruff_ around the edges."

_"That's not even remotely funny."_

"I thought it was rather _fetching._"

Sam does, however, snicker aloud at that, earning him a smug grin from his older brother. Producing a large sack from his satchel, Sam hands it to Dean who opens it. He crouches down, grabbing the Werewolf's head by the hair on top. The beast's tongue sticks out of its mouth, and its eyes have glazed over considerably. Dean, disgusted, quickly shoves the severed head into the sack, tying it up for good measure.

This job they have is full of ups and downs, pros and cons.

Pros:  
-Hunting with Sammy  
-Saving people  
-Kissing Sammy  
-The money

Cons:  
-Either of them could die randomly

It's a large gamble...but this is something that they've decided to do together. Killing monsters, rescuing people--this is the live they've chosen to live.

"Gross..." Dean complains, hauling the sack over his seed shoulder. "I hate this..."

Sam snorts. _"Definitely not my favorite part about this job, but they require the proof."_

"Yeah, yeah. I'll just be glad to get this over with, then I can relax in a hot bath." Dean sighs, all ready to go and retrieve their reward. However, as they make preparations, Dean can't help but think they've forgotten something. "Hey, whatever happened to that--?"

"Is it dead?" a voice says further in the woods. Looking around, Sam and Dean soon take notice of the young woman who survived the Werewolf's rampage. She comes out from behind a tree, cautiously glancing about.

Dean blinks, gesturing towards the headless monster on the ground. "Well...yeah. Deader than dead, actually."

"Oh, thank goodness." The young woman shuffles towards them, legs wobbling. It looks like she's been fighting to stay alive all night.

The young woman keeps walking towards them, shambling specifically towards Sam who catches her just as she falls in his arms. Dean doesn't miss the way she immediately swoons over him, hand touching his broad chest. Sam, being the gentleman that he is, smiles down at her, helping the woman stand upright. Whether or not he knows she's clearly interested in him is anyone's guess, but Dean is not having any of it.

Call him jealous, or possessive if you like, but someone touching _his_ Sammy like that is forbidden. Even so, Dean keeps his cool, not wanting to cause a scene.

The young woman looks up at Sam's gorgeous eyes, the same ones Dean has been staring into for 22 years now. "You're a Witch. A very..._handsome_ Witch. Oh, goodness! I'm Juliette. What might my savior's name be?"

"_We're _the Winchesters," Dean answers in Sam's stead. "He's Sam, I'm Dean. You're welcome, by the way, for saving you."

Juliette looks at Dean as Sam politely worms his way out of her grasp, giving himself plenty of space. "Winchesters? Like in the stories?"

Dean grins. "You've heard of us, huh?"

"In passing. Two brothers pledging to slay the darkness of the land after being kidnapped by an evil Witch in their youth. Things like that."

"Yeah, that pretty much about covers it." Dean looks up at the sky, sighing. "Sunrise is on the way. We'd best get to town and collect our prize." He glimpses at Juliette again. "And escort you back safely, too, I guess. Come along."

Though extremely reluctant to do so, Dean allows Juliette to tag along with them back to town where the frightened populace are no doubt waiting anxiously for a definite conclusion to their nightmare. The beast had been terrorizing them for only a few short months it seems, attacking at random, picking off traveling merchants and hunters scrounging for food. Dean's just happy that the thing is dead and they'll get paid handsomely for their time.

As they trek through the forest, he glances behind him to see that Juliette has been talking to Sam non-stop since being rescued by them, droning on and on about her homelife and dreams of becoming the owner of an inn one day. Still the well-mannered man that he is, Sam listens to her as she speaks, nodding his head and shaking it when asked questions. He still keeps quiet around others. Sammy once said to Dean that it was a trust thing, but now he's not so sure.

Maybe now he says nothing because Dean can do it all for him anyways. He doesn't mind speaking in Sam's stead, so long as he's okay. That's what matters most.

The group make it back to town as the sun begins to rise, greeted by the guards surrounding the perimeter. They're heavily armed, dressed in armor that could withstand hit from more than a few _normal _arrows. The guards size up Sam and Dean as they're allowed entry through the gates with Juliette, presumably questioning her presence with them. They train their eyes especially on Sam, noticing his lack of weapons.

Sam's not given trouble for it, but it's obvious that the guards know he's a Witch. Dean stays close to Sam the longer they walk on, determined to step in just in case something happens.

They soon reach the town square where they come across a sight they've seen many times before. In the middle of the square, right in front of the building that functions as the leader's headquarters, is the mayor of the town trying to placate the frightened civilians. Sam and Dean slip into the crowd unnoticed, listening.

"Why aren't you doing anything about this!?" A man cries, holding his young daughter in his arms. "Our children's lives are in danger! This has been the 7th and 8th disappearances in a month!"

The mayor sweats from his podium on a stage, smiling anxiously. "All will be fine, I give you my word--"

"Your word means shit!" Another citizen shouts. "It's not safe here anymore! My son has been missing all night, and what have you people done? Nothing! For all I know, the beast snatched him off into those woods! What are you going to do!?"

"The--The situation is being handled."

"By whom!?"

"By a, uh, pair of professionals who, uh, specialize--"

Dean huffs, having had enough of the shouting and the back and forth. He grabs Sam, leading him up on the stage with the mayor. "Us. It's us. We're the professionals. Samuel and Dean Winchester."

The crowd gasp and murmur to themselves, whispering about the many tales of the Winchester Brothers. Wherever, they leave an impression. Good or bad, it varies, but they stick around in people's heads. Others spread word of their adventures in bars and inns, and the fables soon begin to take life, branching out into the world.

They aren't renowned, but they've certainly made a name for themselves these past few years. Men envy them, and women throw themselves at their feet. Dean's been propositioned by more than one lusty woman since walking down this path, but he's always turned them down.

He's got his eyes set on someone else who isn't just a quick fuck in the sheets.

"You've returned," the mayor sighs in relief, shaking Sam's hand profusely. "Oh, thank heavens. Did you... well, you know...?"

Sam nods twice.

Dean addresses the crowd again, pulling out the head of the Werewolf from the now crimson colored sack. As expected, the townsfolk gasp in slight terror, some covering their children's eyes and some looking on in blatant interest.

"See this?" Dean starts, performing some kind of morbid show and tell. "This is a Werewolf, sometimes called by its lesser used name: a Lycanthrope. This fucker has been stalking your people, taking them, and eating them in the woods your children used to play in. It's dead, obviously, so it can't hurt you anymore. Isn't that right, Wolfy?"

Before the macabre display can go on any further, Dean puts the head back into the sack, dropping it off at a guard's feet. Sam's not too fond of his brother's attitude towards authority, but he understands.

"Now, about the subject of payment..."

The mayor chortles, licking his lips. "Ah, yes, right this way, please."

Sam and Dean begin to follow the mayor as the crowd disperses, leaving only Juliette to reunite with her doting parents. Sam watches as she rushes to them, hugging them closely with tears streaming down her dirty, yet pretty visage. It's heartwarming to see such an exchange take place, especially since Sam's own parents are no longer with him anymore.

In a strange way, it feels satisfying to reunite loved ones, to deliver them from a seemingly unwinnable situation and back into the embrace of their families. That's what Sam loves about the job most of all: the faces of the victims knowing they're safe once again. The children that he and Dean have saved will continue to grow thanks to them, and Juliette will live to see another day with her family as well.

However, as Dean continues to discuss payment with the mayor, something more catches Sam's eye. Just as Juliette and her family begin walking away to their home, a woman and a man Sam presumes to be her husband stop them in their tracks. He frowns, listening in on the conversation. Fillip, the boy who they found in the woods and the one Juliette told him about--those are his parents.

During their hike back to the town, she had told Sam all about her relationship with Fillip and how neither of their parents approved. It seems they're trying to get answers regarding their son's disappearance. Looking on further, Sam witnesses Juliette show Fillip's mother the ring he gave her, watching in sorrow as the woman breaks down, sobbing in her husband's arms.

And _that's_ what he truly hates most about the job: you can't save everyone.

Sometimes you stumble upon the carnage in the knick of time, and other times...you get there too late. It was a harsh lesson Sam and Dean had to learn when they first started doing this.

Thinking it's the end of that, Sam turns to join in on the conversation with Dean and the mayor, but the sound of yelling draws his attention back towards Juliette.

Observing, he witnesses Fillip's mother going ballistic, hurling swears and filthy words at the sobbing young woman and her family. Fillip's father attempts to hold her back, but her pronounced rage takes over. She shrugs him off, backhanding Juliette fiercely. Sam hears the slap from where he stands, wincing. Taking matter into his own hands, Sam breaks away from Dean and the mayor to intervene, rushing towards them. From behind his back, Sam can hear his brother calling after him in confusion, but Sam ignores him in favor of saving Juliette from the grieving mother.

Once he reaches the group, he separates them, pulling Fillip's mother away from Juliette with ease. She screams at him, waving her finger in his face.

"Keep away from me, you abomination!" She screeches. Sam recoils, vulnerable. "I know what you are! No good filthy Witch! I know what your kind get up to in the dead of night. You sacrificed by boy to that beast, didn't you? You conspired with it to kill us all for power, didn't you!?"

Sam shakes his head fervently, holding out his hands to calm the woman down. She snarls at him like a wild animal, swiping out her hand at his face. She claws his face, leaving a few scratches.

"Hey--Hey! Stop!"

Instantly, Dean shows up behind him, shoving Fillip's mother away with a bit too much force than intended. The back of her head collides with the building she stood in front of, knocking her down to the ground, out cold. A small crowd of men surround them as Dean cheeks Sam's face, frowning angrily. When Dean looks down at the woman on the ground, he instantly regrets it. He tries to help her, but her husband kneels down to cradle her unmoving body.

"I'm sorry, I..." breathes Dean. "I didn't mean to. She hurt--"

"Leave!" Fillip's father cries. "Before you cause us more trouble than you already have! Just...go."

Sam tugs on Dean's arm, forcing him to move away from the scene they've unintentionally caused for themselves. However, just as they gear up to leave, the small group of men that surround them prevent them for walking away, each holding something that can be used as a weapon of some sort. Dean shields Sam with his arm, determined to defend him from these ingrates.

"You boys have some nerve." one of the men spits, sneering.

"We're sorry. We'll just be on our way."

"Oh, you're not going anywhere now."

Dean shakes his head as the man unsheathes his dagger. He pleads. "Please... Let us leave in peace. We don't want to hurt you, but we will if we have to...."

The gruff townsmen laugh at Dean as they size up Sam whose brows have furrowed significantly. They don't listen, and the main aggressor attempts to rush at Sam, dagger held firm. Before he can even blink, a sharp _whoosh_ is heard through the air, and the man's hand soon falls to the ground below in a pool of blood.

He shouts, grasping onto the bleeding stump. He slumps down, crying and hyperventilating at the loss of his hand.

Dean, in spite of this, stands tall with his BowBlade in hand. He flicks the blade out, splashing the blood on the weapon to one of the assholes who thought ambushing them was a good idea. Dean doesn't smile, focused instead on checking in with his little brother yet again. He analyzes Sam's face, becoming furious all over again.

"Let's go home," says Dean, voice low.

Sam's lips crack into a ghost of a smile, nodding once.

And yet, trouble forbids them from bring clear just yet. Dean catches a glimpse of something moving behind Sam. His mind registers right away that it's one of the men, raising a rusted gardening tool. He intends to hurt Sammy. Not on Dean's watch.

Dean grabs Sam, quickly spinning him around until he's behind his back again, taking the full force of the hit in his shoulder. The dull blade sinks into his flesh, forcing him to howl in excruciating pain. It sticks out of him like an ornaments on a tree. Thinking quickly, Dean backhands the bastard with his fist, causing him to stumble to the ground. Dean swiftly withdraws the tool, throwing it away. Sam holds onto Dean as the rest of the men close in on them, each pointing their weapons at the pair.

"Do it," Dean mumbles, holding back the urge to kill them all. "Do it, Sammy, just do it!"

Sam understands, realizing that their lives are on the line once more. He releases Dean, standing in front of him to face of against their attackers. He clasps his hands together, then holds them out in their direction before beginning his incantation.

"Daesterious laeteltis en viaera!"

In a fraction of a second after the cast, the men that surround them drop the ground as if a 200 ton structure has fallen upon them. There weapons drop with them, all out of reach. The men try and fail to fight back against the massive force of Magic keeping them in place, straining until the veins in their foreheads become visible. During all of this, Sam looks around the town square, seeing that they have both gained a sizable audience.

The looks on their faces aren't ones of gratitude...but _fear._

Nonetheless, Sam manages to maintain his hold on the bastards even as the town's guardsmen become aware of the situation. They order Sam to stop what he's doing at once, but he finds it difficult to do so. While he has been getting more proficient at utilizing his magical talents, Sam still has some complications with properly controlling certain spells. This is one such spell.

The guardsmen inch closer to the two cornered brothers, weapons also drawn and trained at them. Overwhelmed, Sam forces himself to let go, nearly taking out the building in front of them in the process. A shockwave separates them from the guards, leading to the men soaring through the air and onto their backs. Horrified with himself, Sam backs away until he and Dean are close together again. Fearing a reprisal, Sam speedily reaches into his satchel, producing a small, obsidian crystal from inside.

He holds it up high above his head, quickly grabbing Dean's shoulder as he recites yet another spell.

"Gevala glaem vistas!"

Suddenly, a swirling, dark purple portal forms behind them. The two hurry inside where it closes itself, leaving behind only the townsfolk who witnessed the entire ordeal.

****

The sounds of wildlife outside their home is calming to Sam as he procedurally cleans the nasty wound on Dean's shoulder. He already had to change two rags already with how much blood has been lost.

_"Though the tool wasn't that sharp, it still managed to get through some tissue," _Sam explains. _"This will take a while."_

Dean chuckles, taking sips of rum from a bottle he snagged out of haunted meadery last week. "Eh, I can't complain. Got my very own nurse tending to my every need. I'll be fine."

_"This isn't funny. What were you thinking pulling an idiotic stunt like that?"_

"Wait, _you're_ berating _me_?" Dean balks. "Okay, number one: who's idea was it to go all noble hero and save the fair maiden from an old lady? And two: I was protecting _you_! How about a little gratitude, eh, Sammy?"

Dean watches Sam wince just a little at his raised voice. But before Dean can apologize for it, Sam sighs, dabbing the damp cloth on the shoulder wound. Even in his mind, Sam's voice is small, quieter.

_"I just couldn't stand there and let her do that. Hurting Juliette like that wasn't going to give her Fillip back. Maybe...what if maybe we had gotten to the forest sooner..."_

Dean stops Sam, turning his head to the side to face him. "We can't dwell on the 'what ifs', Sammy. We can't win them all, you know that. We'll go crazy trying to do so."

Sam leaves it at that, caring for his brother's battle scar. It's not as deep and disastrous as the others that litter his body, but it's still going to leave a permanent scar. No amount of healing will clear that up. Only simple scratches and scrapes; deeper cuts last.

After the rather tense showdown in the town of Vesperdon, Sam had to transport them both here, back to their childhood home that they've set up as a hub in between hunts. They've successfully fixed it up back to its former splendor, housing their gadgets, potions, and elixirs there; Dean even built a small greenhouse out back for Sam to grow the ingredients for his concoctions.

The crystal Sam used is called _Empahla_, and it allows them to travel great distances in a very short timeframe. The portal conjured up takes them through an ethereal plane of existence that they've called _The Nexus_.

The Nexus is a "highway" of sorts, offering them a shortcut to their destinations. Sam found the Empahla crystal among his mother's possessions as well as several entries in her journal about the mysterious object. Apparently, there's a second half to it, though their mother had no idea where, or what it could do. She implied in her notes, however, that if a second crystal like Empahla truly existed, she would hope they stayed separated. Who knows what would happen if two crystals capable of walking through time and space were combined...

Sam sure doesn't.

_"You're lucky it's not infected,"_ says Sam through The Chain. _"That would really be unfortunate for you."_

Dean scoffs, swallowing down another swig. "Good thing Nurse Sammy is on the job, huh?"

_"Good thing, indeed."_

In time, Sam finally finishes cleaning the wound on Dean's shoulder, setting aside the rag and the basin full of sanitized water. Sam places his hands over the gash, ignoring the skipping of his heart when he touches Dean's bare torso. He breathes in and out slowly, focusing on the healing incantation he's performed so many times now.

"Curastas emphena...cintras."

A white light shines from his palms after quoting the spell, feeling the Magic seeping into the nasty injury Dean recieved hours earlier. Dean clenches his jaw, hissing aloud as the Magic tightens the damaged tissue, forcefully repairing itself. The pain soon subsides, and Dean lays back on the bed they share, taking a longer pull on the bottle of rum until it's fully empty.

Sam sighs happily, reaching over on the nightstand to grab a little, green vial. He uncorks it, trading with Dean for the empty rum bottle.

_"Drink this. It'll help with the pain and speed up the healing process."_

Dean holds the vial under his nose, taking a whiff. He hums, smiling. "Doesn't smell like feet this time. Good job, Sammy. Bottoms up!"

As soon as Dean chugs down the liquid in the vial, he coughs, sticking out his tongue in disgust. Sam can't help but to smirk and shake his head as his older brother gags.

_"But it tastes worse, I'm sure."_ Sam quips, tidying up a little.

"Oh, I hate you so much," coughs Dean.

_"You love me."_

"That's debatable now."

It's not a serious statement. Sam knows Dean loves him unconditionally. The same goes for him, too. They're all each other has anymore. After finding their way back to each other, they just...couldn't contain all the emotions they had.

Only having each other and being so close stirred some feelings within them both, resulting in their first kiss. If their parents still lived they would surely have disapproved. Others would see it as abnormal or disgusting, but they don't. Dean sure doesn't. Sam was more self conscious about himself. Why him and not a cute girl they saved on a hunt? He didn't feel like he was worthy enough for Dean.

Damaged goods, he called himself. That's how Sam used to view himself.

That's how he still might. In the back of his mind, he sees himself as a liability to Dean, a burden he has to carry on his back. A quiet freak who can't control the destructive power inside.

But when Dean touches his cheek and kisses him, those thoughts melt away, if even for a little while.

Sam's eventually thrown out of his thoughts when the clock on the wall chimes, notifying both brothers of the time. Sam rushes into the kitchen, opening the drawer full of serum to stave off the Sweet Sickness within Dean. He opens a bottle before taking a clean syringe and dipping it inside, drawing some out. Sam then quickly makes his way back to Dean, bringing him his medicine.

Using the enhanced ingredients in the greenhouse and special brews, Sam has found a way to make it so that Dean doesn't have to take his shot everyday, just two days a week. The disease is still incurable, but it doesn't bring Dean down. Not one bit.

When presented with the medicine, Dean beams, grasping it. "Thanks."

In no time, Dean's bringing the top of the needle to his side, carefully pricking his skin before pushing the plunger down on the syringe. He lets out a loud groan, setting the needle aside on the nightstand. Glancing up at Sam, his grin never falters.

"What would I do without you?"

_"Die," _Sam says bluntly.

"Can't do that yet. Don't wanna leave you all alone."

Sam sits down on the bed, allowing Dean to touch the top of his head, playing with his hair. _"I don't know what I'd do if you were gone...and I never wanna find out."_

"Let's not think on it now, okay? Come e're. Lay with me."

_"You'll try something if I do."_

Dean chuckles, scooting over to give Sam more room with him. He pats the empty space. "Not unless you want me to."

Sam thinks on it for a brief moment. It's been a while since they've done something like _that_, but it doesn't seem like Dean is pressuring him into doing it. He'd never do such a thing. Ever. Besides, he looks rather tired to even consider doing anything of the sort with him.

With a playful hum, Sam slips off his shoes and his long, white robe, putting them to the side. Climbing into bed, Sam is welcomed in Dean's warm arms, curling up into him like he's 6 years old again. They've come a very long way in the last couple of years. It makes Sam worry about their future. Surely they can't do this for the rest of their lives, can they? They'll have to stop one day before they're old and gray...assuming they'll live long enough to see their 30th birthdays.

Sam does his best to think of better things, like Dean's warm hands encompassing his body. He soon makes the mistake of looking into Dean's eyes, immediately getting lost in them, mesmerized.

"I'll do anything to protect you, baby boy," Dean whispers, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Sam's ear. "Even if it means the entire world goes to shit."

Sam swallows. _"That seems to contrast with our current goals..."_

"It does, doesn't it? Well, I don't care. If I had to choose you or the world...I'd choose you. Always. I love you."

_"I love you, too, Dee."_

Without even realizing it, Dean is bringing Sam's face closer to his, and they're soon kissing each other. It isn't needy or hungry, but passionate and slow; a kiss between two lovers who fear for each other's lives on a daily basis.

Having been up all night tracking the Werewolf in the forest, Sam and Dean fall asleep in each other's arms, exhausted.

What lies next for them, they do not know, but they'll be ready for it...whatever it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for more! 
> 
> (AN: As you've guessed, yes, Dean has diabetes. It's even in the tags haha. Sadly, he can't enjoy all the pie he desires. *sad face*)


End file.
